


A hard night to remember

by SirJohn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I had this on my Fanfiction account, No idea why I wrote it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJohn/pseuds/SirJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God only knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic had something like 280 views hope you like this idea.

Robb Stark looked over his shoulder to see Greywind loping along behind him, "Not far now." He called to Grey wind as his horse cantered over the hilltop. Hemerial Castle stood revelling in the light Robb rode down the incline following the winding path that lead through Hemerial town. Approaching the gate robb called out "Open in the name of Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King of the North!" A creaking sound resounded in the air as the portcullis rose above his head. After entering the castle and treating with Lord Herangas Robb and Greywind went to his room where Robb began to strip. Unclothed Robb walked to the bathtub and lowered himself in, Greywind padded over and laydown next to the tub. Robb began massaging his body all over and when he got lower down he started to methodically rub his member watching as it became fully erect. Pumping faster and harder Robb began to moan and his hips began to girate thrusting up and down sloshing water over the top of the tub, yelping Greywind leapt into the air and away from the tub and looked back and caught sight of what robb was doing felt his own member push through. As Robb neared the end he moaned louder and thrust up with all his might as he came, cum squirting out of his member. Robb got out of the bath and leaned over the bed to calm down when he felt Greywinds nose touching his ballsacks, Robb looked around as Greywind began to mount him and felt Greywinds Member against his asshole. "Go on then." said Robb grasping what Greywind was doing, "Do it." without waiting for more permission Greywind thrust into Robbs tight hole causing himself to utter a moan of pleasure thrusting in and out slowly he started to gain momentum sliding in his member until only his knot was outpushing harder his knot slid in eliciting a groan of pleasure from Robb. Still thrusting Greywind could feel his orgasm coming on, and started to thrust more. When he sprayed his seed inside Robb he heared a small groan of satisfaction, sliding out of Robb Greywind jumped onto the bed and rolled onto his backinviting Robb to suck him, Robb having liked what just happened willingly obliged taking Greywinds 8inch cock in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, he grasped his own firm member and started pumping in time with his head bobbing, Robb and Greywind both came at the same time spraying cum all other the bedsheets. Robb fell beside Greywind satisfied and fell asleep.


End file.
